


I'll Speak For You

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: See No Evil, Speak No Evil [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Maine and Wash BroTP, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shut up this is how I see these two dorks okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David Campbell was put into a new home in Blood Gulch he was expecting a crowded home where nobody cared what happened to him, and where he'd be beat up daily.</p><p>Instead he found a large, almost mansion where the adults cared for every last child that passed through the doors, and where he found a very good friend...</p><p>(This takes places roughly a couple years before Grif moved to Blood Gulch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Speak For You

**Author's Note:**

> These two dorks.  
> These little fuckers.  
> I should not have Feels for Maine...  
> But I do...
> 
> And this is the result.
> 
> This will all be from Wash's POV so sorry if I mischaracterize him or anyone else.

When I first arrived at the Flowers residence I didn't know what to expect. A tiny 4 bedroom house perhaps? Maybe even a cramped 2 bedroom apartment.

Instead I found a fucking mansion!

Well...Kinda...

There were at least 3 floors, plus an attic, and there was a creepy looking bottle blonde guy leering at me from the porch as I walked up the drive.

Wait...

_**WHAT?!?** _

I blinked at the guy leaning against the railing. He was older than I was by a couple years with a pale greyish-blue eyes, obviously bleached hair, and lightly tanned skin. Something about him kinda reminded me of Loki from the Avengers...If Loki went surfing that is.

"Knock, Knock." The guy called out to me. I stopped at the foot of the steps to the house and frowned up at him. He sighed and repeated "Knock, Knock." Hesitantly I responded "Who's there?" He grinned and replied "You are." I sighed "You are who?" He happily said "You are a dirty, dirty shisno!"

He burst into laughter as a pleasant looking kid my age came out of the house yelling "GARY! Stop picking on the new kid!" Loki 2.0, Gary as the newcomer had called him, stuck his tongue out at him "You can't make me Butch!"

A deep voice said "Gary. Quit it. We have work to do." Stepping onto the porch was a well muscled African American guy whose dark eyes looked jet black as he stared at me in vague distaste. Gary sighed dramatically "Alright Oscar..."

Both made sure to bump my shoulders as they left. The guy my age, Butch, sighed "Don't mind Omega and Gamma. They love screwing with peoples' heads..."

I raised an eyebrow "Omega and Gamma?" He nodded and explained, leading me into the house, "Everyone here has a nickname. We have Oscar who is Omega, Gary who is Gamma, Seamus or Sigma, Dean or Delta, Ethan or Espilon, Timothy or Theta, and the twins Ian or Iota and his sister Erin or Eta."

I nodded absently staring at the wall around me. There was barely anything on the walls other than a few landscapes and at least one clock in each room. A massive staircase led up to the other floors.

"This way David!" Butch called out already halfway up the steps. I hurried after him as he explained "The basement has the rec room, the attic is random storage, and the ground floor has the living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, and the pantry. First floor is my family's rooms. That's all of the adoptees that I mentioned earlier. Second floor is where your room is..."

He fell silent as we came onto the landing and saw a tiny brunette girl our age standing in front of a door with her arms crossed. All she did was stomp over to me, glaring with sharp dark almost black brown eyes, and point at the room she had been standing in front of flatly saying "That is my room. Stay out if you want to keep your balls intact."

She stomped down the stairs calling out "Gonna be in the Rec room if you need me Florida!" Butch nodded and waved calling out "Got it CT!" 

"CT? Florida?" I asked confused. Butch waved a hand saying "I said everyone here has a nickname. Church, he's this guy I know, gave me the nickname Florida after hearing my last name is Flowers. Connie got jealous so he calls her Conneticut which everyone else shortens to CT. When Marcus arrived Church called him Maine since that's where he was from originally."

He led me to a door and opened it for me. "Anyway, this is your room. Sorry for the smell, we were using this room for storage..."

I stepped into the room, looked around, and smiled at Butch, "It's okay. I don't mind."

The room was small by some standards, roughly 7x8 feet, but was more than enough for me an my short 5 foot 5 height. There was a closet and a door that led to a tiny bathroom with a shower in the back right corner. 

Against the wall to my left was the bed and there was a large dresser against the wall between the bed and the bathroom door.

Butch nodded, waving as he left my new room, "Well I'll let you unpack and then we'll go meet everyone else okay? Just call if you need help!"

I waved back and as soonas he left I started unpacking my stuff and stowing it away humming happily to myself.

Blood Gulch was going to be different, I could feel it...

**Author's Note:**

> Wash I imagine would memorize everyone's nicknames but he prefers to call people by their birth names unless they **_insist_** otherwise AKA Carolina, Tex, and CT threatened him in various ways.
> 
> He comprimises with them by calling CT, Connie, Tex rather than Texas, and Carolina is just 'Lina.


End file.
